fallenfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucinda Price
Lucinda "Luce" Price (b. August 1992, in her penultimate life) is the main protagonist of the Fallen series. In Fallen, Luce was sent to Sword & Cross when she was suspected of being involved in an incident with a mysterious fire, killing her crush, Trevor. There she met Daniel Grigori, Arriane Alter, Gabrielle Givens, Cameron Briel, Todd Hammond, Randy, and a lot of other characters. At the end of the book, she discovered that some of the boys and girls in that school are angels and demons, and that Luce has been reincarnated every seventeen years. In Torment, she was send to the Nephilim school, the Shoreline Academy, so she could be protected from the enemies. In Passion, she visits her past lives with Bill, tricked, because he is Lucifer. She wants to find the end of the curse, and discovers a lot about her past. In Rapture, she finds out that she used to be an archangel, third in line to The Throne. In the finale, Luce's wish was to always stay with Daniel, so she sacrificed everything as the Throne requested, lost all her memories, and was born again as an ordinary human, as it was the only solution to the end of the curse. Though no angel helped, but watched them Lucinda and Daniel, they found each other again and fell in love for the last time. In the 2016 Film Adaptation, she is portrayed by Addison Timlin. Etymology Lucinda is a name of Latin origin. In Italian, it means "illumination", "graceful light". Also the Mythological Roman goddess of childbirth and giver of first light to newborns. Also refers to Mary as Lady of Light from the Bible. Luce is actually named after her parents' favourite singer, Lucinda Williams. Though Luce's original, or first name is Lucinda, it seems obvious that there is no link that her original name and her last life's cursed name was supposed to be the same, because it was Daniel who helped to create a loophole by going to the time of the "Roll Call" and asking the Throne. Price is a patronymic name derived from the Welsh "ap Rhys" meaning "son of Rhys". The given name Rhys means "enthusiasm" in Welsh. It is a common surname among those of Welsh ancestry. At the time of the British Census of 1881, its frequency was highest in Radnorshire (38.2 times the British average). The surname has many other spellings including Priess, Priesz, and many others. Fallen Torment In Torment, Luce is sent to a new school in California, called Shoreline Academy. Daniel assures her that she'll be protected, but only so long as she stays inside the confines of the school, which she soon discovers is a haven for Nephilim - part-angel hybrids. A restless Luce isn't sure what she needs to be protected from, and is eager to explore the new paranormal world that has been set upon her. When the true purpose of the shadows, or "Announcers" is revealed to her, she becomes hungry to learn the truth about her past lives. Luce and Daniel find themselves at odds, while Luce battles against her feelings for a boy she meets at Shoreline. Soon, powerful enemies surface, rogue angels known as Outcasts who are determined to seize Luce and use her as their entryway back into Heaven. Luce and Daniel must fight even harder for their love as the stakes are upped and the true price of Luce comes to light. Passion In Passion, Luce travels backward through time to discover the secrets of her past. With the help of an insidious gargoyle companion, she explores the lives of many of her past selves: Ix Cuat, Princess Lys, Lucia, Lu Xin and more, hoping to uncover the reason for her and Daniel's curse, and to break it. Daniel is frantically searching for Luce through time, and in reliving his past pain, begins to uncover a sinister plot conjured by Heaven's greatest adversary. Soon, the fate of humanity hangs in the balance, and it is up to Luce and Daniel, plus their friends, to stop destruction and save the world. Rapture In Rapture, Luce goes on a quest with Daniel and the others began to search for different artifacts to stop Lucifer from carrying out his plans to reset the past. Throughout this journey they are faced with many trials involving the Outcasts (which soon become allies on their quest). It is later revealed that Lucinda was the third archangel, next to Gabbe. She then finds out that her first lover was actually Lucifer and that he still feels a grudge for his lost love. Lucinda faces Lucifer to try to change his mind to stop the fall erasing their past. This argument caused the throne to summon all the present fallen angels at Heaven for a final Roll call after a millennia of their punishment. In front of the Throne, Daniel and Lucinda were asked again to choose a side (Heaven or Hell) and their answer was the same as before, they choose their love above all. As nothing could be done, that even in the curse they will find each other somehow, they were finally granted a second chance for their love. But it came with a price, by losing all of their memories, all of their angelic natures and forbidding their old friends from seeking them out, they will be reborn as mortals. At this Luce was delighted finally they both were going to be together for long but afraid of possibility of not meeting Daniel again in next lifetime. Daniel assured her that he will find Luce as he always does no matter what and nothing can stop him from doing so. They both agreed, bid their goodbyes to their friends and kissing each other one last goodbye until they meet again. In the end, Arriane, Rolland, Miles and Shelby (now adults) seek Luce and Daniel from afar as they meet each other once again and fell in love for the first and the last time. Unforgiven Lucinda does not make an appearance in the novel, but she is mentioned various times. Past Her first love When The Throne left Heaven for creating the Moon and the Sun, the place grew very lonely as the angels' task was to adore The Throne and He was not present, they felt as if they were useless. Rumors were that soon the human beings, a new race, will replace the angels. Lucifer, the Morning Star started to fall in love with Lucinda, the third angel in line to The Throne (next to Gabbe). He kissed her and taught her how to love. Soon she left her silver seat for him. Then Lucifer asked Lucinda to say she adores him. She refused and replied that adoration is only for God, but Lucifer didn't gave up. He wrote a song for her: Lucinda started to fear him, Lucifer feared that she might leave him. He made Lucinda sing this song until she was in love with him. He convinced her that together they would be the greatest above all. She feared that the Throne might hate her after that, she feared what would the other angels think of this. Lucifer's love with his pride was consuming her to nothingness. Meeting Daniel Once Lucinda was weeping in the Meadow, an angel's shadow hovered over. She screamed to leave her alone. When she raised her head, she realized that Daniel (the sixth angel to the line in throne) was there. She asked why has he come to her, he replied because he had been watching her, this was because Lucinda was the first angel to cry, he asked what is happening to her. For a long time she searched for words and replied, "I feel like I am losing my light." She poured out all her story to him and he listened all. Nobody actually listened to her for a long time. In the end, Daniel's eyes were wet with tears and he said, "What you call love does not sound very beautiful. Think of the way we adore the Throne. That adoration makes us the best versions of ourselves. We feel encouraged to go further with our instincts, not to change ourselves for love. If I were yours and you were mine, I want you to be exactly as you are. I would never eclipse you with my desires". They both share a kiss and fall in love instantly. Lucinda's life's (Below are some of Lucinda's lifteimes mentioned within the series although there are many more which are unknown.) *'Lucinda', third archangel (Heaven) *'Layla', a servant girl (Memphis, Ancient Egypt, Peret, the season of the emerge, nceon approximately 3100 BCE) *'Lu Xin', to be married to a Chinese King (Yin, Ancient China, Qing Ming on approximately April 1046 BCE) *'Liat', tribal girl (Jordan, approximately 1000 BCE) *'Ix Cuat', supposed sacrifice (Chichen Itza, Mesoamerica, approximately December 555 CE) ::details: her name means "little snake" *'Lucinda', aspiring actress (London, England, June 29, 1613) *'Lys Virgily', Princess of Savoy (Versailles, France, February 14, 1723) *'Unknown' (Lhasa, Tibet, April 30, 1740) *'Lucinda Müller', a regular girl (Prussia, January 7, 1758) ::details: she has a brother and her family is Lutheran. *'Lulu', a regular girl (Tahiti, December 1775) *'Lucinda Biscoe', Victorian nobility (Helston, Cornwall, England, June 18 and 21, 1854 and September 1854) *'Lucia', a nurse in the First World War (Milan, Italy, May 25, 1918) *'Lushka', a regular girl in the the Second World War (Moscow, Russia, October 15, 1941) ::details: she has a sister called Kristina. *'UNKNOWN' ::details: she has a sister called Vera. *'Lucinda' (b. 1992, Thunderbolt, Chatham County, Georgia ''- d. 2009), student of Dover Academy, Sword & Cross and Shoreline Academy (''Fallen through Rapture) *'Lucinda' (b. 2009, Texas), student of Emerald College (17 years after ending of Rapture) Appearance Luce is said to be quite beautiful. She has raven black hair that used to be long but was singed in the fire which led to her mother cutting it short. She also has hazel eyes, pale skin and has small straight teeth. She is seen throughout the first book in uniform black (the Sword and Cross uniform is only black-on-black) and she has short choppy black hair. In Torment, she bleaches her hair with her friend Shelby as a way of "getting over" Daniel, the idea soon goes south by his apall over it. Throughout Passion and Rapture, the bleached hair is no longer mentioned after she dyes her hair raven again. Unlike Cam and Lucifer, Luce is not a narcissist, she never knew or believed that she is beautiful. Once Shelby joked that maybe they weren't many people at that time, that's why Daniel chose her. When she didn't know of the truth, she thought maybe Daniel chose her because she was pretty and all. Relationships Daniel Grigori Before Earth was created, Daniel Grigori and Lucinda Price, two angels fell in love. Lucinda once loved Lucifer but realized that he's using her and left him. She was broken when she met Daniel Grigori. Daniel listened to her fears and the current situations and they both fell in love. At the time of the "Roll-call", Daniel chose love instead of any side and he was punished. The both were cursed to love each other forever, but whenever Lucinda got too close to knowing her past, she would burn. And after every 17 years, she would return to Daniel, wherever he is. And each time they would be more greatly in love. This cycle continues. The book one starts. Lucinda Price goes to Sword & Cross, a reform school where special young adults go so they can do no harm to the society. On her first day, Luce sees Daniel outside Augustine and Daniel's prediction comes true that Luce will come today, as he felt cold. They have their moment, love at first sight when Daniel feels that he doesn't need to repeat his mistakes, and raises his hand and flips her off. After that Luce, with the help of Penn, she stalks him and realises that he is from an orphanage. Before this event, several situations happen. On the day of her first detention, a statue nearly crushes her but Daniel saves her by covering her and then goes away like nothing happened. Whenever Luce accidently touches him, this event occurred in the library, they both feel a zing. When Luce sees him jumping rope in Gym, she feels like he is flying. Also, Daniel accidently almost says that Luce always win in swimming but changes his sentence, Luce suspects him. They have a confrontation when Luce spills the beans. She also mistakes that Gabbe is Daniel's girlfriend when they both leave in Cam's party, in the dark she thinks that they are kissing. The next day, Roland and Daniel are playing football, the ball hits Luce, she's about to fall when Daniel holds her, and when he senses that there is trouble, he pretends to joke, and Luce sees that Gabbe and Molly are watching, Daniel at that time confirms that he doesn't have a girlfriend. After the accident, in which Sophia tries to burn the Watchers book, in which poor Todd dies. Daniel brings Luce Peonies, and she is surprised to know that Daniel has saved her. Because she felt that Daniel, has carried her, someone of great strength and soft feathers. She often dreams of him. Harry and Doreen Price Lucinda loves her parents, Harry and Doreen, deeply and respect them completely. As after the fire that had killed Lucinda's crush, Trevor, they were supportive and had taken the letters that people had threaten and tormented Lucinda because of the ordeal. When a Sword and Cross it is seen that she misses her parents and is disappointed that she can't text or call them everyday but only once a week for fifteen minutes. When they visited the school, Lucinda was extremely happy that they had come to see her but was saddened when they were forced to leave at the end of the day. During her time at Shoreline she felt angry that she was lying to her parents about her location, but she was happy when she was allowed to return home to celebrate Thanksgiving with them. While Lucinda was inside the past, her friends pretended that they were Lucinda making out that she sick, to this both Harry and Doreen were worried about their daughter's health but took care of her devotedly, according to Lucinda her parents see her as their world and nothing more. She saw her parents for the last time just before she went to find the three relicis to enter Heaven and prevented Lucifier's plan. Lucinda was extremely saddened that she would never see her parents ever again, this became permanent when Lucinda was reborn again after agreeing that she would become mortal with Daniel. It is unknown whether Harry and Doreen found out that their daughter had "died" or how their life was after the rebirth. Lucifer In Heaven, Lucifer fell in love with Lucinda. He kissed her and taught her what love was. Lucifer wanted all of Lucinda's love and adoration, but she couldn't because of the Throne. Lucifer's pride began to scare Lucinda and she began to weep. She realized that what her and Lucifer had was not love anymore. After Lucinda chooses Daniel, he curses both of them. Lucinda, cursed to be a human who becomes reincarnated, and Daniel, cursed to wander the earth waiting for her to be reincarnated and earn her love over and over and then to watch her die. Category:Females Category:Fallen Characters Category:Torment Characters Category:Passion Characters Category:Fallen in Love Characters Category:Rapture Characters